The I In Lie
by lightamatchtoleavemebe
Summary: Kendall has barely gotten over a divorce when he meets the perfect someone, Logan, at an art gala he was forced to go to by James. After only promising a short lived romance of two nights, they begin to date. Logan begins to fall for Kendall, and even though it all feels right, Kendall is still hesitant. Little does Kendall know, Logan has been hiding a major secret.
1. Chapter 1

Wow, another fic from lightamatchtoleavemebe! ._.

I'm sure you're all getting sick of my repetitive one shots, so here I am, with a brand new chaptered fic!

I have a lot of it planned already, so I'm sure you'll all be sick of this updating every few days.

Here's the slightly extended summary for kicks, I suppose: _Kendall has barely gotten over a divorce when he meets the unexpected, yet perfect someone at an art gala he was forced to go to by James. After only promising a short lived romance of two nights, they strike up a relationship. Logan begins to fall for Kendall, and even though it all feels right, Kendall is still hesitant. Little does Kendall know, Logan has been hiding and pushing back a major secret, one that would change their relationship for the worse. Will Kendall ever find out?_

Oh, and the title is from the song of the same name by Patrick Stump! The song _will_ come into play in later chapters. And the rating will change, too.

Oh yeah. This is going to be pretty long, I'm hoping.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

"I don't know about this, James," I say as we walk up the stairs to the city's art museum, tonight holding the largest annual art gala in the area.

"Sure you do, buddy. Maybe this will be the place to meet the future spouse, you know, since the last one thought you were too different to be married anymore. Or maybe she was boinking her co-worker right under your nose. Which is also unusually large, so that might be the case." He flashes a smile to the doorman as we walk inside.

"Tonight is definitely not the night to be talking about Jo, who happens to be my ex wife," I say through gritted teeth.

"Whatever you say, bro. But I, for one, will enjoy myself tonight. You can do whatever the hell you normally do, but you should remember how you're in public. now, and not alone in your house. " He's looking at his reflection in a platter cover, checking his teeth and straightening his bowtie.

This might be the perfect time to hit him. Or maybe just run, get the fuck out of here.

I don't belong here. I don't belong with these people, these people who've been to every event this museum has ever thrown. I won't end up like these same people, throwing on the same evening dress or the same tie every Friday night until they physically can't get up off their ass to do so.

Formal wear is the absolute worst, though.

But James, he's the star. He'll outshine any single one of these people any day.

But not me.

"Yeah," my voice is hoarse. "I'll be fine hanging here by myself. You go and do something. A girl, perhaps?" Although you're not even gone, I am missing you to death.

He breaks from his reflection to furrow his eyebrows at me, confusion marked all over his face. "Kendall, if you want to leave, that's fine."

My eyes are beginning to fill with tears but I shake them away, clearing my throat. "No, I am good. I want you to have fun."

"You sure?" He's staring into me, catching onto my facade.

I nod, biting my lip. "Yeah, yeah it is."

He smiles empathetically, patting my shoulder. "You're a great friend, I hope you know that!" His eyes are on mine until they slightly flicker away, focusing on someone in the distance.

"Ooh," he murmurs, leaning up on his tip toes. "It looks like some lucky lady needs James to help in their time of need." He pats my shoulder before heading off to woo his next victim.

I shake my head, smiling to myself.

* * *

I'm walking around the event later that night, watching the number of people begin to dwindle around me. I have no idea where James is, but I'm sure he's enjoying himself. And probably his conquest, too.

There's still some people around, walking around, seeing the paintings and sculptures they wanted to see earlier in the night but never walked by again.

There's one painting I've walked by a few times throughout the course of the night, a simple silhouette of a couple overlooking the sunset. It reminded me of happier times, but every time I looked at it, I shook it off like it was nothing.

But maybe, just maybe, this time is different.

Probably not.

I'm caught daydreaming when a voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

* * *

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A man.

My eyes slowly rotate around to my left, where he's standing. He's looking at me for reassurance and I nod halfheartedly. "It is." My voice is a little too dry.

The man, who's in a simple gray suit, adjusts his tie, the blue silk running through his long fingers. And suddenly I'm wondering what those fingers would feel like on my body, crawling and stroking along my back and belly, making me moan and push my crotch up to his face in raw excitement.

I quickly bring my hand up to my face to cough out my blush.

It's not like he's bad looking. He's actually fairly attractive. Short brown hair and creamy chocolate eyes with a small build, most likely godsend after everything this year.

But really, Kendall? Day dreaming about a total stranger? How low can you get?

"Are you okay, sir?" His voice squeaks on the last syllable, making him return the blush. His cheeks are pink circles, can he get any cuter? Unlikely.

"Oh yeah, I'm great. Just looking at this wonderful piece of art, wondering who could make something so beautiful." I glance over at him and our eyes meet, that warm feeling pooling at the bottom of my stomach again.

He nods. "Or, maybe he only made this to play with the viewer's emotions. Artists can be tricky in that way, really. I hate these kinds of things."

"Really? Fascinating. Why are you here, then?" There's lines of blues and purples strewn through the sun, only giving the effect of nighttime. It could be a sunrise. To think about it positively. The day has only just begun, and these two people know it. That's why they have eachother.

"I'm only here with a— oh. You realize you said all of that aloud, correct?" His eyes are folded around the edges and his thin lips are stretched, a smile forming.

My cheeks burn and I nod. "I got that. It's just all so sick, the relationship aspect of life. I wish I could be one of those people who don't care about that shit. But I do. And it's beginning to suck. Wait, why am I telling this to a complete stranger? Like you have any idea what I'm going through, or even what I have gone through."

He clears his throat and looks around before speaking again. "Fair enough. But maybe that whole one night stand thing? Maybe people need more than one. They need a two night stand, doesn't that have a nice ring to it? Giving up everything for two long, perfectly nice nights."

I sigh. "Where do I sign up?"

He stifles a cough. "Right here."

Is he serious? This guy, this stranger, is he for real? I'm not buying this.

"What? I don't even know you!"

He grins. "But isn't that what we all want? To be spontaneous and have sex with someone we don't know? For the thrill of it, we'll do anything for the rush."

I shake my head. "We don't even know eachother's names. But more importantly, how do you know I lean toward guys? There was never anything suggestive in the context of what I said. That's poor judgement."

"You were checking me out, and we can formally introduce ourselves later."

And now I'm embarrassed. And I'm stuttering. "But that does not prove anything."

"I'm actually fairly confident it does. Besides, only a few one night stands form into new relationships. A small percentage, and that's not even counting our new and improved two night stands."

I look back at the painting. "I know… Still, this is insane." The lovers would know what to do.

"So, are you in?"

I sigh, knowing this is only the beginning. "Yeah, I am."

"Good."

* * *

I would love it if you guys reviewed :)

Should the next chapter be in Logan's perspective?


	2. Chapter 2

So this isn't a "real" chapter, but something for you guys to read while I finish 'perfecting' the second chapter.

So, originally, Kendall was going to be the upfront one.

But you know, we need more Logan as the not quite dominant one but the leader.

So this is an outtake. Think of it as a misprint. Or the first take. :)

* * *

"I don't know about this, James," I say as we walk up the stairs to the city's art museum, tonight holding the largest annual art gala in the area.

"Sure you do, buddy. Maybe this will be the place to meet the future spouse, you know, since the last one thought you were too different to be married anymore. Or maybe she was boinking her co-worker right under your nose. Which is also unusually large, so that might be the case." He flashes a smile to the doorman as we walk inside.

"Tonight is definitely not the night to be talking about Jo, who happens to be my ex wife," I say through gritted teeth.

"Whatever you say, bro. But I, for one, will enjoy myself tonight. You can do whatever the hell you normally do, but you should remember how you're in public. now, and not alone in your house. " He's looking at his reflection in a platter cover, checking his teeth and straightening his bowtie.

This might be the perfect time to hit him. Or maybe just run.

I don't belong here. I don't belong with these people, these people who've been to every event this museum has ever thrown. I won't end up like these same people, throwing on the same evening dress or the same tie every Friday night until they physically can't get up off their ass to do so.

Formal wear is the absolute worst, though.

But James, he's the star. He'll outshine any single one of these people any day.

But not me. I'm just the poor sidekick.

"Yeah," my voice is hoarse. "I'll be fine hanging here by myself." Although you're not even gone, I am missing you to death.

He breaks from his reflection to furrow his eyebrows at me, confusion marked all over his face. "Kendall, if you want to leave, that's fine."

My eyes are beginning to fill with tears but I shake them away, clearing my throat. "No, I am good. I want you to have fun."

"You sure?"

I nod, biting my lip. "Yeah, yeah it is." But not really.

He smiles empathetically, patting my shoulder. "You're a great friend, I hope you know that!" His eyes are on mine until they slightly flicker away, focusing on someone in the distance.

"Ooh," he murmurs, leaning up on his tip toes. "It looks like some lucky lady needs James to help in their time of need." He pats my shoulder before speed walking to his next victim.

I shake my head, smiling to myself. James and his ways will always make me laugh.

I'm walking around the event later that night, watching the number of people begin to dwindle around me. I have no idea where James is, but I'm sure he's enjoying himself. And probably his conquest, too.

There's still some people around, walking around, seeing the paintings and sculptures they wanted to see earlier in the night but never walked by again.

There's one painting I've walked by a few times throughout the course of the night, a simple silhouette of a couple overlooking the sunset. It reminded me of happier times, but every time I looked at it, I shook it off like it was nothing.

But maybe, just maybe, this time is different.

Probably not.

I'm caught daydreaming when a voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A man.

My eyes slowly rotate around to my left, where he's standing. He's looking at me for reassurance and I nod halfheartedly. "It is." My voice is a little too dry.

The man, who's in a simple gray suit, adjusts his tie, the blue silk running through his long fingers. And suddenly I'm wondering what those fingers would feel like on my body, crawling and stroking along my back and belly, making me moan and push my crotch up to his face in raw excitement.

I quickly bring my hand up to my face to cough out my blush.

It's not like he's bad looking. He's actually fairly attractive. Short brown hair and creamy chocolate eyes with a small build.

But really, Kendall? Day dreaming about a total stranger? How low can you get?

"Are you okay, sir?" His voice squeaks on the last syllable, making him return the blush. Yep. Totally cute.

And I'm feeling frisky. And I'm completely insane. And I might die. But I don't care.

"What's your name?"

His eyes bulge and he stutters out a quick, "Logan".

"And I'm Kendall. Come on, let's go." I turn and grab his hand, heading for the nearest closet.

"W-wait, where are you taking me?"

"To get you laid."

"But why?"

I'm opening the door as he says this, and I'm pushing him inside before I respond to his question. "Why? Because I felt you checking me out. You're not too bad yourself, either." I creep inside, barely latching the door before I take a step closer to him.

"How do you know I want this? That was fairly rude of you to just assum-" he's glaring at me.

I laugh. "Really?"

"Yes. For all you know, I could be in my fifties."

I roll my eyes. "You're hot for a grandpa."

His face heats up and soon he's mumbling and sweating up a storm. "N-no, that was me hypothetically speaking," he says, grasping the cufflinks of his dress shirt.

"Close enough," I say, pushing him up along the vacant wall.

I can't hear his response after that, because my lips are on his in a second and my hand's are stumbling around near his pants.

After that, everything is a blur.


	3. The real chapter two!

So I am thinking a few of you were confused when I uploaded that last segment. Sorry about that :d

That chapter two was like an outtake, it was originally chapter one, until I reconfigured it into what it is now. So this chapter is a continuation of the first chapter, haha. Sorry for being a little confusing.

This is just a filler chapter, oops. I'll get the next chapter up either tomorrow or tomorrow night. It just really depends.

I'm enjoying working on this story and I'm really glad so many of you guys have taken interest in it as well! It makes me super happy.

PS - The next chapter will be the cause of the soon rating change, and that is when the first major sex scene will take place. There's only going to be a few scenes like that, just so you know, so don't get all icked out about it. :P

Here is chapter two!

* * *

"So, where exactly will our little tryst take place? I mean, we didn't really discuss that important detail," I'm saying as we're walking out of the museum. To where? I have no fucking idea.

He chuckles, shaking his head. "First, we need to go get my car. Now, _that's _important." He turns, heading for the valet services, and I follow him, jogging to keep pace.

"Really? You got valet parking for this event? Wow." I grab his shoulder to stop him from continuing and his brow furrows, his lips parted wide. "What do you mean? Didn't you get valet parking?" He shoves his hand in the pocket of his slacks and pulls out the claim ticket. "I'll be right back," he says, walking up to the counter.

I didn't have the balls to tell him that I bummed a ticket and a ride off James.

I feel my pocket to make sure my phone's still there. You never know when you'll need that damn waste of money. It comes in handy, sometimes.

But this guy isn't that creepy, right?

I'm not that scared, after all, he did giggle like a little kid a few times.

I might be a little insane for doing this, but maybe I just wanna get laid. With new experiences you can fib a little, right? He's a complete stranger, all I know about him is that he's rich.

But he doesn't know I'm not.

So I'm going to keep it that way.

I hope.

I don't want to screw this up.

I kind of want this to develop further.

Who saying that? Definitely not me.

I probably am insane.

* * *

"Dammit!" He hits the steering wheel with the palm of his hand and slowly shakes his head.

"What?" I ask, observing his profile.

The soft slope of his nose, the curve of his lips, even his cute little butt chin. I smile at the thought and he looks over at me. "Why are you smiling? And I missed the turn, just so you know."

"But where exactly are we going?"

He sighs. "If I answer you, will you stop being so impatient?"

I nod, and he rolls his eyes.

"We're going to my house."

"Is it nice?"

"Well, it's sort of big."

Big is an understatement. It's fucking huge.

"Why do you need such a big house?" I say, as we're pulling into the garage, which, coincidentally, is the size of my whole apartment.

"Oh, you know. I need my space."

I smirk. "You're not that big, dude."

He blushes and runs a hand through his hair. "That's not what I was trying to say, thank you very much."

"I'm sure it isn't, but let's go do this."

"We're not going to do that kinky as fuck shit, you hear?"

Laughing, I shake my head. "No, I'm not interested in that kind of stuff, actually. I'm more interested in you," my hand stroes his cheek and he burns up.

"Oh, oh," he says. "Not in the car." His blush is really cute and I want to pinch his cheeks a little, here and _there_.

Maybe I am insane, but I think I know what I am doing.

Just maybe.


	4. Chapter 3

Wow, you guys! Thank you for favoriting this story and ESPECIALLY for the alerts! That's what keeps me going. :)

I wasn't going to update today, but I figured, why the hell not? :D

I hope you enjoy this long chapter (well, long for ME at least). I know I enjoyed writing it.

Thank you guys for everything. It means a lot.

**Also:** This chapter is the cause of the ratings change. You know, sex scenes and all :d

* * *

"You know, you can really ask what I do for a living. I don't mind. You could probably shut your gaping mouth, too, if you'd like. You don't have to, though, because it's sort of cute."

We're standing in the front entryway of this monster of a house, and I'm really trying to soak this all in.

It is not working.

This guy, who is also a complete stranger, is basically the richest person I've ever met. And he wants to have sex with me. With no strings attached.

I gulp, quickly nodding my head while examining the damage. The wood floor, the beautiful stained cherry floor, is polished to a tee, and the rugs laid carefully on top of these floors are perfectly steamed themselves.

On the antique looking table, the first thing you notice when you walk in, are framed pictures of the same little girl, who oddly looks like this guy. The little girl smiling, the little girl screaming, the little girl dancing with a toy microphone pressed to her lips.

"She's awfully cute," I grin, bending down to look at the girl in biggest picture, the picture obviously representing the terrible school pictures we've all experienced. Kindergarten.

"Who is she?"

He looks away for a moment. "She's my.. niece," he stammers with a gulp of his throat, the long fingers reaching up to loosen the tie all the way, the shining blue material dangling around his neck.

"You think pretty highly of her, I'm taking it?"

He nods, sighing. "She's my whole world. And I couldn't go a day without talking to her."

I smile. "So what do you do for a living?"

He coughs before answering. "I'm a plastic surgeon."

Suddenly I'm thinking this guy's probably the kid's favorite uncle.

Duh.

She's most likely spoiled rotten.

Must be nice.

"So," he says, pulling me out of my idiotic trance. "What do you do for a living?"

Should I tell him the short summary or the long as fuck novel? How I am kind of screwed, with the wife up and leaving me with nothing, how she took my entire life when she walked out that door?

Or, the alternative, should I tell him I'm a struggling musician with a side job as a sex line operator?

That's actually how I met James. Funny, funny story there. 'James Diamond, 23 and horny' were the first words he ever said to me, and I'll probably never let him live that down. But that's for another day. Another time, if you will.

"I'm a telemarketer." I finally force myself to say something, anything, and this is what comes out? Yes, Kendall, let's be even more of a dumbass.

"Oh," he exclaims. "I didn't think they made that much money, but what company do you work for?"

I hesitate, trying to think of a good response.

I certainly did not expect him to ask that. Or even to be interested at all in what I did.

"You know, companies like mine are kind of classified, anyway. We're kind of in the beta stage still."

He chuckles. "Yeah, at work we deal with people like that."

Now it's awkward. I have literally nothing to say. Expect maybe, 'When can we fuck?'

"So…"

He takes a step closer to me. "It's getting kind of late, are you sure you still want to do this?" His tongue traces his lip in a devilish manner and I would probably give in right now if it weren't for that girl staring us down.

"Yes," I breathe, staring into those chocolate eyes once more.

"Good," he smirks, that stupid fucking grin appearing on his stupid fucking face. "Follow me."

* * *

"So how is this going to happen?" I ask, trying not to snicker at the cream colored walls and the floral bedspread.

"Hey," he says defensively. "My sister picked it out. I like it!"

Rolling my eyes, I sit at the edge of the bed. I pat the space beside me and he warily sits, almost shaking a little.

"Why are you shaking?" I murmur slowly, reaching around his neck to slide his tie off, rolling it up in my hands before leaning in and putting it in his coat pocket. "There," I say, patting the pocket gently. "You're fine." I glance up at him through a drapery of bangs, and he smooths them out of my face, humming slightly.

I sit up again and scoot closer, tearing my own sportscoat off in mere seconds, throwing it carelessly on the floor. He winces at my action, and I scoff, unbuttoning his own jacket and doing the same thing to his.

"What was that for? Can't you be nice and orderly?"

"No. We both gotta live a little."

"I suppose," he laughs, his brown eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"Here," I whisper, taking hold of his hands. "I want you to wrap your arms around me." His brow furrows and I slowly wrap them around me, purring at the sudden warmth. "Do what you want to me, I'm yours."

His eyes bulge out and I stroke his cheek. "You're really going to be fine, dude."

He tightens his hold and breathes in. "But wait," he says.

"Yeah?"

"Can we know each other's names now?"

I sigh, my lips curling into this slight smile. "Why?"

"I just wanna know, and it would be kind of awkward when we come and don't say anything," he whispers a little too innocently.

"You really don't get with that many people, do you?" I'm trying not to laugh. Good thing he's cute.

He shakes his head.

"Fine. My name is Kendall."

His eyes brighten. "I love that name. Mine is Logan."

"Can you kiss me, at least? Or are you too chicken?" I'm trying to cooperate. But he's like a fourteen year old boy, wanting it but desperately trying to hide that fact he's inexperienced.

"Oh nope," he rolls his eyes. "I'm fine."

"Then kiss me."

A look of desire fills his eyes and he dives into my neck, making me let out an unexpected moan.

Maybe this night won't be that bad, after all.

I'm still thinking that it's a definite yes on complete insanity on my part, though.

* * *

"Are we gonna fuck now?" I let my heart slow down, my breaths still huffs and fucking puffs.

We're laying on our backs on the bed, and I'm really enjoying myself. Especially the hot and heavy kissing session that left us both breathless.

If that is what a makeout session looks and feels like, I'm totally pumped for the actual sex.

"Do you still want to?" he whispers, running a hand through my hair.

"Of course," I lean in and peck that adorable nose.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear," he says, smoothing a hand along my crotch.

I jump at the sudden touch and he chuckles, placing a kiss on my collarbone. "What was it that you were saying earlier? Oh yeah, that I'll be fine with this. And, haha, now it's your turn to 'be fine', I'm assuming?"

"Oh, Logan, you don't have to be rude." I stick my bottom lip out and he shifts, moving closer to me. "Say my name again," he says softly.

I roll my eyes, obeying his request. "Hello, _Logan_."

"You just make it sound so hot, man," he leans in, barely an inch from my face, and grins a little evilly. "I could just eat you up, Kendall." His lips meet mine again, but this time he does something different: his teeth pull my lip and I let out an almost inaudible whimper.

"Great," he pulls away, the brown eyes have a slow darkness forming, a certain familiar lust appearing. The bubbling in my stomach is growing exponentially, and I grab his hands and shove them down to my pants.

"You sure?"

I bite my lip and hurriedly nod my head, helping him with the button.

"Hey there, I can do this myself." His beautiful melodic laugh fills the room and I want him in me, like right now. Or his lips wrapped around my cock.

"You have trouble keeping thoughts inside your head, don't you?"

But there's a smile on his face and I wanna kiss his perfect, yet sweaty forehead. The gel in his hair is wearing off, probing me into grasping a lock.

He leans down to pull my pants down to my knees, slowly inching my boxers down afterward.

"Wait," he exclaims. "You don't have any STD's, do you?"

_Wow_.

I.

Almost.

Forgot.

This.

Important.

Fact.

"Nope. I don't." I hope laughing it off won't kill the mood.

"That's… fantastic. I don't either. But for this, we wouldn't need a condom anyways. Only for the sex, right?"

I nod and he focuses back on the thing jutting in his face.

His lips only lightly curl around me, but my hips buck in excitement. I'm so not used to delicacy.

He sucks and nibbles and licks, making me clutch the bedspread in support. He makes his way from base to tip, bobbing the head in and out for a moment before dipping his tongue inside my slit.

Oh.

My.

Good.

Grief.

He leans back, chuckling at my surprisingly loud gasp. Goddammit, Kendall. Stay cool.

His hand takes the place of his mouth, stroking and gripping the hell out of it.

Yeah, I am insane.

But right as I feel that certain sensation, he pauses, ripping off his clothes in the process.

"What was that for?" I'm whining and making a big deal, only I frankly don't care.

"The lubricant and condoms are in the top drawer," he says kind of distantly.

I grab the things and look back to him, but he's in an odd position.

Then I realize.

He's curled with his back toward me, whimpering and breathing heavily. Getting himself ready.

"Logan," I lightly touch his arm and he curls back around to face me.

And the look on his face is priceless.

Flushed, sweaty, and with his beautifully thin lips parted; his hand is gripping his dick, the pre-come drizzling out.

So. Fucking. Hot.

And with his hair matted against his forehead, mmm.

"Here," I sigh, handing him the goods and flopping to face the cream wallpaper lined wall.

* * *

"You ready?" he coughs, rolling the condom on and slightly running a finger along my hole, which is probably not the nicest thing in the world. I'm most likely tight as fuck.

And that's what he murmurs into my neck, dipping a finger into me.

"We'll have to work on that, Kendall. You're very tight."

And inside I am screaming as he adds another finger, hitting my prostate with one try.

And soon, three are in me easily while his pinky is making me die, softly rimming along my hole.

"Turn around," he calls, grabbing my shoulder with his free hand.

So I do, and now we're face to face.

"You're really beautiful," his voice is smooth like honey, lips pressed against my neck once again.

And then he's in me, and I definitely wasn't prepared for this. He pumps and we bump hips, bruises probably going to appear in the morning.

And it's all really nice and my face is buried in his chest, and I don't want it to end.

It could end in the worst possible fashion.

"I never want to see you again," to "That was terrible," to god knows what.

Those loud as fuck moans and sighs aren't mine, are they? I should be embarrassed, but oddly enough, I am not.

My face does heat up when I come though, mostly because it all landed on his stomach.

But then again, why should I be embarrassed? It's sex. It's bound to happen.

It does makes me feel a little bit better when he blushes after coming, though. Only a tiny bit.

Because he is cute.

And we both said each other's names when we came, oh my god.

He beams up at me and rolls my boxers back up. I do the same for him and I wrap his arms around me, breathing in his scent

The next thing I know, it's morning.


	5. Chapter 4

Wow, I am so sorry that this chapter is so belated. :| I just didn't know what to write, ugh, sorry about that!

Also, it is a short chapter, because I am lame and didn't feel like carrying the scene over.

In this chapter you'll learn a little more about Logan and just a tiny bit more about Kendall. Once again, because I am lazy I didn't want to elaborate. :P

Some talking between Logan and someone new also goes down.

Shit flies.

Just kidding.

Anyways, enjoy or something. I would appreciate it :) Thank you so much, you guys, it honestly means so much to me that all of you have an interest in this fic.

* * *

The sun is shining directly on me when I wake up, the covers and sheets bundled up to my chin, and this is really odd for me.

"Logan, shut the curtains for me. I can't sleep with the sun in my eyes."

I never have them pulled up this high.

But then I look around and realize this isn't my room.

And he's not beside me.

This is definitely not where I want to be right now.

Nope. Get me out of here.

The floral print on the comforter is not comforting me at all, and I don't even bother making the bed when I get up.

Okay, I should. I'm a guest, after all.

My head is buzzing and I just really want out of here.

I need to pee, actually.

But then again, I have no idea where the bathroom is.

Let alone where Logan is.

Is that even his name? I can't remember.

I'm tip-toeing around the room, looking for my articles of clothing when there's a knock on the door frame.

My heart feels like it's about to burst when I turn around and look at him.

"Hey," he smiles, stepping into the room.

I nod back, bundling the pants and shirt in my arms. The awkwardness is only killing me slightly. I mean, how could it not be awkward, with the meeting and the sex and then the sleeping?

Especially now that I think I might be harboring a small crush on him.

That may or may not be unrequited.

You really never know.

"So," he says, rocking back and forth on his heels. "I made breakfast."

The smell slowly drifts into the room, and despite my stomach purring in protest, I shouldn't stay.

"Thanks, but where's your bathroom?" I blurt out and quickly cover my mouth.

"It's not a dumb thing to ask, Kendall. I should have told you. It's down the hall, the first room on the right. And Kendall?"

He's looking at me pretty seriously and I nod.

"Yeah?" The clothes in my arms feel like they weigh a ton.

"Are you used to your bedroom being cold or something? Last night after you fell asleep I covered you up before I went to get ready for bed, because you were shivering like no tomorrow. I looked in the room again before I went to bed, and you had the comforter pulled over your head."

I shouldn't be mad or even upset.

Yet, I am.

My hand brushes against my own arm and I shiver from the touch, looking away from the shorter brunet. "Yeah," I mutter. "I get cold a lot." It feels like there's a hammer pounding against my head.

Definitely not telling him my heat has been turned off since Jo moved out.

But getting my hopes crushed when he said he didn't sleep with me shouldn't make my head hurt like this, should it?

"Oh, I see." He nods and I hurry out of the room, running out into the hall and into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I sigh, leaning against the door and slowly sliding down into a blob on the cool tile floor.

It feels so nice, maybe I could shut my eyes for a while and I'll be home, sitting on my ratty couch and eating dollar store brand ramen noodles for every meal.

I didn't sign up for this.

Maybe I should reevaluate my life.

I had sex with a stranger, fucking dreamt about living with him, got upset when he told me that he slept somewhere else, and bolted into the bathroom when he asked a simple question.

Yeah. He really doesn't think I'm crazy at all.

There's a knock on the door a few minutes later, and I slowly sit up.

"Kendall? You okay? Your toast and eggs are going to be kind of, well, not warm now."

He made you breakfast, you dumb idiot.

Unlock the door and go eat. Get that man, I mean, get those eggs.

Sighing, I turn the lock and stand.

"Hey, thanks," I chirp as I open the door, politely smiling at him.

When he smiles back, I forget the world. I forget the disheveIed look I'm trying to pull. I obviously forget our lives right now, evident when I grab his jaw and pull him in, pressing a simple kiss to his full lips.

"Well," he breathes when I let go. "We don't want a good meal to go to waste."

I nod excitedly. "Let's go have us a mighty meal."

Maybe I do have a teensy crush on this kid.

Poor guy. He doesn't know what he's getting his little paws into.

That's a good thing though.

Isn't it?

I'm not so positive it is.

* * *

"Whoa, thanks for the meal, Logan," I stretch back in my chair and catch a smirk on his face.

There's hope still left, because a glimmer shines in his eye.

"No problem," he says, frowning at the buzzing phone on the table. "I'll… I'll be right back."

With a quick hello into the speaker, he's off into another room. I can still hear the conversation, although I'm not trying to eavesdrop on it.

They're just really loud.

I instead take out my phone and text James a quick 'Im okay'.

He replies immediately, and I grin at his anger filled response.

'Where were you?! You should have told me if you were gonna ditch like that. I was so worried about you! Didn't you see my texts and calls? That means you were supposed to contact me. I know you're probably at home but whatever I hate you call me or not it's up to you.'

Shaking my head, I think of a good sounding reply to that.

'I actually had a one night stand.'

I hesitate before hitting the send button, wondering what he'll say. Probably would scoff it off and say with whom, my hand?

* * *

I see the phone light up but Logan's conversation is getting kind of good. Arguing.

"No, Camille, you're the one who's fucking this all up. You're the one who's never there for her, and who do you think takes her to the ballet lessons and the viola practices, plus all of the other shit she's signed up for? Do you think she likes all of that? Wouldn't she not want to spend time with her lovely parents? One of whom is never there for her? Sometimes, I swear to god."

He's silent for a few minutes and then he blows up again.

"You're the one taking her halfway across the globe, not me! Do you think if I would have had the chance to either take her to fucking France to see something she undoubtfully wouldn't or keep her safe and at home, that I would take her on a goddamn trip? Nope. Because I'm responsible. And I'm not saying you aren't, but for Christ's sake, learn to be an adult for once!"

He doesn't speak again for a few minutes and sighs heavily when he starts to talk.

"That's not what I'm saying at all, Camille. You know that. I'm on your side, believe it or not. No, I am not mad at you, really, I'm not. You just needed some common sense kicked into you, and I knew it was my job to do so. I have to go now, though, I have company. And yes—"

She must have interrupted him, or something, because he coughs and continues.

"And yes, I was saying, that I love you too. Say hello to the little fart for me, if you could? I miss her terribly. And Camille? Both of us need to stop getting worked up over such little things like this." He chuckles before saying his final goodbye.

I… I don't think I was supposed to hear that conversation.

Luckily I'm done washing dishes when he finally returns, his eyes sunken and his back slightly hunched.

"Thank you for doing that, Kendall," he pulls out his chair, letting it gently scrape across the tiled floor before he plants himself on it.

"I think I'm going to go, now, if you don't mind."

All I'm hearing in my head is the nagging feeling deep in my thoughts.

This isn't good.

"No," he stands, pressing a hand against my arm. "Let's go get you a change of clothes and then we could do something fun. My treat."

"Logan," I giggle, running a hand through his hair and leaving it on his cheek. "You've already done so much for me."

"We still have another night. You know that right?"

Oh Logan, poor unfortunate Logan, do not remind me. I'm still quivering at the knees.

"Fine," I give him his pride on a silver platter. "But I get to choose what we're gonna get to do."

"Fine by any means."

Grinning, I pat his cheek. "Good, because I am in the mood for ice skating."

His eyes bulge a little and he stutters out a response that would keep anyone guessing.

"I've never been ice skating, Kendall..."

I reach for his hand and barely squeeze it, gulping back my true thoughts. "Then I'll just have to teach you."

"I'd be willing to learn from you."

I'm still kind of on the fence about this, about _him_.

But, we have a pretty good time nevertheless, if you ask me.


	6. Chapter 5

I could not think of anything better for this chapter, guys, I know it sucks. I've been busy lately and the only thing I've managed to update besides this chapter was my daily challenge, oops.

I also start school again tomorrow, so I've been worrying about that, haha.

So this is just a filler chapter. Nothing too extreme.

Kendall is still a whiny bitch, and he still questions his insanity. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Or, at least, that is how it is is my mind.

I'll update sooner than I did with this chapter next time.

Thank you all for everything you've done.

* * *

"I don't know, James, something about that conversation doesn't sit well with me. It's kind of off."

I sigh, swirling the coffee in my cup while waiting for his response.

"Well, I do know one thing," he says, clearing his throat to grab my attention.

"Yes?" I look up at him and he continues.

I set the coffee cup down on the discoloring Formica countertop, smirking when James winces at the fact I don't use something to cover up the counter underneath.

When it's his house, he can give me twenty thousand coasters, and I'll use every single one.

But here, here is where I don't give a shit.

"It was supposed to be a private conversation. And eavesdropping was a terrible thing to for you to do, Kendall, especially with something so serious. You don't know the guy. You don't know his story." He slowly takes a sip of coffee, watching my every move.

I clench my hands and slowly realize that James isn't the enemy here.

I need to calm down. Maybe this whole Logan thing will blow over.

But everything about him is stuck in my brain, and I simply cannot stop thinking about him.

Tapping the countertop with my fingertips, I kick the wall separating James and I.

"So, are you going to see him again?"

What do you think James?

What do you really think?

I remember everything so vividly, almost as if it only happened minutes earlier.

I remember his face when his wobbly knees gave out on him on the ice, I remember his blush when I helped him up.

I also remember when we held hands the rest of the day, sharing a hot chocolate in his car.

And then making out ferociously, heating up the car so much that the windows were fogged and I was sweating so heavily that my bangs were plastered to my forehead.

The look on his face when he dropped me off a block from my apartment, and the beaming smile he flashed me when I told him I would call.

I then waited ten minutes for the coast to clear before I walked the slow block home to my trashy apartment, the day's memories playing through my head as his voice became the soundtrack.

James grunts and stands. "If you aren't going to face him, then stop fucking obsessing over him."

No, wait, you don't understand.

No, wait, I might be insane.

I roll my eyes, getting myself out of the fuzzy thoughts, slowly but surely.

"No, James, I will."

He crosses his arms and stomps a foot. "You will what?"

"I'll call."

"Then do it, your phone is sitting right there, and he'll probably pick up."

Yeah, probably.

My thumb pushes in those seven digits, those seven digits that I have grown to know from heart, that I've practiced every hour of every day sincce I met him.

Five or six or seven days ago.

I can't remember.

Those seven digits are being sent through the phone as I think of what to say, and finally, he answers.

"Hello?"

The voice of an angel.

"Hey, Logan? It's… It's Kendall."

James gives me a quick thumbs up as he leaves the kitchen, leaving me to fend for myself.

"Hey, how have you been?"

After a thrilling night you know what you should ask?

How have you been?

It's foolproof.

"What do you mean?"

He chuckles but hesitates before replying. "I'm just asking."

Oh, right.

Act normal, Kendall.

Act like you aren't fucked up in the head.

Which, you totally are. But Logan does not need to find out.

But suddenly something else fills my mind, a different me. Someone who's upfront and cunning, sophisticated and clever.

And that someone is using my voice to reply to this, this kid.

"Are you busy tonight?"

Hey, that's not so bad. But Logan is breathing pretty heavily.

Was it how I said it?

Most likely.

"When?"

And it's like our first time together all over again, bodies pressed together in ways I had no fucking clue existed, our breathing heavy and rough.

Except not really.

"Tonight, like I said? You could pick me up at my place."

There's a short breath on the other line, and then he laughs. "What about at your place, Kendall? I'd like to see your humble abode."

Oh fucking shit. "Can you hold on a moment, Logan?"

"Sure thing," he says, and it isn't before I drop my phone does he start to hum.

I need James. More importantly, I need his house.

* * *

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"There is no fucking way," he hisses through his teeth, glaring at me with his perfect hazel eyes.

"He is fucking on the line, James. I'm still on the phone with him. He could hear."

"Like I give a flying shit, really."

"Please," my tone soothens and he rolls his eyes, scoffing.

"Please just wash the sheets before and after."

And I'm back in the kitchen faster than I ever have been.

"It's so on," I laugh into the phone. "What time?"

"Does five work? We could go out to eat, catch up."

What, catch up before we have casual sex and never speak to each other ever again? Why the hell not.

I keep my composure. Don't want craziness seeping through.

"Sounds great to me. I'll pick you up at five, then."

And when we're off the phone I'm wondering to myself if this is even worth it. Probably not.

Oh well, I still have time to figure this all out before I have to pick him up.

And then tonight I'll fall in love with him all over again. Yippee.

* * *

"And you'll clean every inch of this house, Kendall. Do you hear me? I am going to regret this, I know it, letting you do this isn't going to be easy."

James is pacing his living room in a circle, making a list of things I have to do, just so I could use his bedroom for a night.

"I get it, James. If he asks for a drink, I give him a glass and a coaster. I'm not dumb, I understand."

"You sure?"

I nod, standing. "It's fine. Maybe I'll even ask him about the conversation, if I feel risking this. Whatever we have."

"You realize you're on a totally different wavelength than I am."

Oh, I know.

I just want to get this over with.

"I'll leave, Kendall. If you want to be alone. Wait, fuck, what am I saying? This is my house."

"True."

"Kendall?"

"Yes?"

"It's already 4:30. You might as well leave."

"Thanks for everything," I say, running down the stairs to my car, hoping tonight will turn out for the better.


	7. Chapter 6

Wow, this update is really belated. I am sorry about that!

This is only part one of chapter seven (or six in my mind :P), there will probably be one or two more parts to this notch on the timeline.

This probably does suck, I haven't been writing recently.

Thank you all for everything. It means so much to me.

* * *

This decision has already deepened into a regret by the time I manage to pull myself together and pull into that luxurious driveway of his.

By the time he answered my text and walked out that humongous door I was already questioning my actions.

I didn't even know the kid the first time, why on Earth would I meet with him again?

_I guess that's just how magical your mind is; it works in such powerful ways._

_Not to mention you can rarely control the damn thing._

Oh no, he's already here.

"Hello there," he says a little too quietly, looking directly into my eyes. His chocolate colored eyes are shining brighter than what I remembered, making me want him more.

_Kendall. Get. Your. Fucking. Shit. Together._

"Hi," I grin, raising a hand to him.

_Stick to the plan, and it'll all work out. Even though you aren't quite sure if it will be for the better._

"Kendall," he smirks, moments after I realize I had been staring at him. "You okay? Your smile is kind of lopsided."

How cute could he possibly get?_ He's making your rejection a little bit harder each time you look into those eyes. _

I nod. "I am perfectly fine. No, I'm great. How have you been, though? You've been good?"

All you had to say was, "I'm sorry, Logan. I can't make it tonight. Or any night after this." Yet, you completely blew it.

"I'm happy."

"That's really nice," I smile once more, hoping it's better than the last.

_Oh, what are you thinking? You can't let an angel like him go. _

"I know," he chuckles. "Now are you gonna unlock the car door?"

Oh, right.

That's pretty important.

I feel my cheeks redden as my finger trails up the door panel, fumbling with the unlocking feature.

If I don't truly feel anything for this kid, why can't I act like a normal, mature adult around him, instead of a babbling, blushing fool?

_Answer me this._

* * *

"Have you seen any interesting clients recently?" I ask, genuinely curious, during a charming and relaxing dinner of expensive, yet tasteless pasta.

He shakes his head. "I haven't worked in a while. Just taking it easy, really. I'm taking a relaxing vacation, only at my house. So I wouldn't have to pay any money."

He chuckles and I bite my tongue, holding back harsh coated words.

_Huh. Must be fucking nice._

"What about you, Kendall? Has your telemarketing agency acquired any cool and or unusual partners?"

I cough back a forkful of noodles and try to remember that specific lie. "No, no, work has been pretty slow."

"Oh," he mutters, looking down at his own plate.

I sigh, trying to think of an alright response to his 'oh'.

"Do you want to get out of here, Logan?"

He nods and I raise my hand for the waiter to magically appear.

_Luckily, Logan doesn't know you weren't the knight in shining armor, Mr.-I-Owe-James-Everything._

I really need to get my mind checked out.

_Yes, of course you do. Why are you questioning it?_

* * *

I really don't know how almost every time we get into a car together, we automatically feel the need to touch eachother.

I'm not complaining, though, it's nice to be affectionate with someone you like.

And the feeling of his lips on mine make me want to walk on sunshine.

My stomach is rumbling uncontrollably as I pull into James' parking garage, which is extremely dark and brooding.

Maybe the anticipation will brutally murder me.

Probably not, my life isn't that morbid.

I try to remember James and his once comforting words, which are now only eating me inside.

* * *

"Oh, Kendall," Logan gasps as we walk inside James' house. "Your house is lovely!"

Holy shit, how I want to kiss him right this instant.

Could he get any more freaking perfect?

Oddly enough, I don't think so.

I gulp back any desire I had in my system, in favor of chills crawling up my back.

His glorious grin is the only thing that brings me back to Earth.


End file.
